Traveling Soldier
by BROKENxHEARTEDxDREAM
Summary: Derek is going to Iraq, No family, No anyone caring bout him, until he meets Casey. Will there be love? Will there be loss? Will there be a family in Derek's future? Story based off Traveling Soldier by Dixie Chicks


_**Traveling Soldier**_

By: _**Cora Amanda**_

_**BROKENxHEATEDxDREAM**_

Beta: **Nightmareish Rain, J**_**azzy**_

Based off the song by the Dixie Chicks Traveling Soldier, I noticed that no one has done a fan fiction to it or anything so I thought I would give my writing skills one more shot.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CLOTHES ON MY BACK, THE LAPTOP I AM TYPING ON, AND THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP.

(A/N: This is not set in Canada sorry, but for the story to work it has to be this way, George and Nora never met, Casey and Derek never met, and I don't know what the story rating will be yet but hold on, sit back and relax)

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

On a beautiful day in Sunny California, a seemingly regular teenager steps off the bus with a content look upon his face. Even though he was on his way to war, he was happy, since two days previous he turned eighteen years old. As our young Soldier; Derek, crossed the street he spied a friendly looking diner to eat at. So he walked in quietly and took a seat in one of booths near the back.

Casey; a young waitress at this diner, looked up as the bell above the door chimed, alerting her someone had walked in, she couldn't help but stare at the handsome man strolling into her section. He walked silently to a booth and took a seat in her favorite one. It was her favorite spot to think and no one ever sat there but her and her friends.

"Casey Ryne McDonald!" Nora yelled stressfully as the orange liquid slowly spread its way across the glistening counter-top.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry mom, I will clean it up right away." Casey grabbed a dishtowel and began to clean up the spilt orange juice.

Derek sat quietly attempting to read the menu when something caught his attention, out of the corner of his eye. A beautiful girl, wearing blue jeans, an apron tied tightly across her slim waist, and a pink half sleeve shirt. Her hair was tied back with a matching pink bow. He couldn't help but admire her natural beauty.

Casey walked over to the table, her cheeks still flushed from being startled at this man's obvious allure.

"Hi, my name's Casey, I will be your waitress for today, anything I can get you?" Derek, who had yet to look away from Casey, glanced back down at his menu.

"Um hold on let me look." he stuttered, his face beginning to flush just to match hers. After a couple seconds of reading, he glanced back up. "I will have scrambled eggs with... sausage links and a cup of coffee."

"Is that all for you?" Casey asked a small smile taking form on her lips.

"Yes, thank you." Derek said his smile reaching his eyes. Casey returned his smile with an even brighter one and calmly walked away to place his order.

Derek admired how her cute uniform accented her lithe body as she walked away. He didn't stop staring after her until she had come back, holding a pot of coffee. This girl lit a spark inside him that he wanted to burn until it died out. So he looked her in the eye and smiled charmingly.

"Would you like to sit down?"

Casey smiled warmly and then frowned, chewing her bottom lip momentarily.

"I'm sorry, I have to work." Derek's face fell and he began to stutter out a reply. "But my lunch is in an hour! We could have a cup of coffee, or something…"

This made the older boy smile again, and he carefully stirred the sugar and cream into his coffee before responding.

"Now we just might have to, now wont we?"

Casey blushed.

-

Derek and Casey had been talking for the past two hours at the dinner. A sudden unexpected rainstorm had appeared out of nowhere, trapping the two inside, not that they minded really. Casey's mother couldn't bear to ask her daughter to come back to work; her last boyfriend hadn't been a good match for her.

"Did you just move here?"

"No, no; I'm actually a soldier, for the Army. I was just passing through before I'm deported."

"Oh, my grandfather was in the military too, Air Force though, where are you going?"

"Well…you know the Army, they send us everywhere and… well I'm going to Iraq for a year."

"B-but that's dangerous! And you're 18! You can't go to Iraq! Thousands of soldiers have died there!"

Derek let a no-worries-here smile grace his handsome features.

"But I'm just one more soldier who would be proud to serve his country; and help stop this war."

Casey stared at Derek from across the table with a look of awe on her face. How could this young man be so fearless of such a horrific event? A young man; only 18 going to war to fight for their country's freedom. Casey's suddenly realized that this young man was the definition of bravery, faith and commitment. Derek was truly strong at heart.

Derek looked up at her from his coffee when she suddenly took his hand in hers, and confusion filled his eyes at her strange smile.

"You have my blessing and faith with you. You've inspired me even! If you can maintain the bravery and trust in your strength to risk your life for your country; then I believe you will come home with a victorious footprint on the battle field."

The young soldier stared at Casey calmly for a moment, and then a true smile broke out on his face; he placed his other hand over both of hers.

"That was really deep." Casey blushed pink and looked away. "Thank you for that, you don't even know me, but you still believe in me." He kissed her hands gently and she smiled back at him.

"Of course, you have a true purpose and will. Why wouldn't I give you support?"

"My Dad isn't too keen on my going to Iraq, my younger brother and sister hardly understand it either so I don't have much support. But they love me; that's all I really need."

Derek looked at the clock and sighed lightly. Casey looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I should go, I need a good nights sleep since I'm going to be changing flights twice tomorrow. I need to fly all the way up to Washington State, and then to Hawaii. From Pearl Harbor I'll be shipped out to Iraq."

"Oh…well, I hope you travel safely." Quietly, the waitress looked down and Derek squeezed her hands gently and she looked back up at him. He was smiling nervously.

"I know we just met and all, but, would you like to come to the airport with me tomorrow? I could really use the knowledge that someone who supports my cause is seeing me off."

"Of course!" Casey answered immediately, feeling nothing wrong about seeing off a soldier to war.

Derek smiled brightly, the nervousness and worry leaving his face.

"Thank you, Casey."

"No problem."

Both teens stood and Casey slowly walked Derek to the door, making sure he had his sea-bag (1) and jacket.

"I'll pick you up here tomorrow morning around 8:30, and we'll head out. Good night Casey."

Derek leaned down and kissed the waitress on her cheek gently, causing her to blush. The soldier just smiled and walked down the street, heading to his hotel not too far away.

Casey stared after silently and pressed her palm against her cheek, suddenly startled by her mothers giggling.

"You spent 4 hours talking to him! I think my little Casey has a crush!"

Said daughter blushed heavily and chased after her mother into the kitchen.

"MOM!"

-

"Please mom! I just need the car for today!"

Nora looked at her pleading daughter; who was dressed in a really cute above the kneed jean skirt and baby pink three quarter top. Pink sandals on her feet; fresh light blue nail polish on her toes and fingers.

"We're low on gas, and-"

"Mom I'll pay for it! Just please I want to drive him to the airport! I might never see him again." Nora bit her lip gently and eyed Casey; she seemed really happy with this boy yesterday, so maybe she could trust her…

"Alright, but…be careful on the drive back, since you'll be alone." Nora held out her keys to Casey, and then smiled when she was tightly embraced.

"I promise! BYE MOM! I LOVE YOU!" Casey screamed as she ran out the door and ran right into Derek, nearly toppling them both over. Luckily the soldier in his army green camies had great balance or both would have wound up in an odd predicament.

"Whoa there didn't know you'd be so excited to see me that you'd nearly knock me down." Derek smiled at her as she playfully smacked his arm.

"Come on, I'm driving." Casey led the soldier to her mother's car, both loaded up and drove off.

-

"Flight 122 San Francisco, California to Tacoma, Washington is now boarding…Flight 122 San Francisco, California to Tacoma, Washington is now boarding in terminal B Gate 7."

Casey squeezed Derek's hand tightly as they headed towards his gate; once they reached the airport she took his hand to get through the crowd and never let go. Derek looked down at the nervous girl and smiled; glad she was there with him.

When they reached the gate, they stood in line quietly; then Casey spoke up.

"How will we know when we're going to see each other again? Or communicate?"

"Oh, right." Derek blushed for the first time since they met and reached inside his jacket for a pen and took the envelope for his plane ticket. "Give me your address, you don't mind me writing you, do you?"

The young brunet blushed and took the items and wrote out her address neatly and then handed it back to him.

"Of course I don't. Make sure you write me the second you are stationed."

"I will."

"And Derek…"

"Yea?"

The two teens stared at each other. The people behind them in line became frustrated. The attendant caught their attention though.

"Ma'am, Sir, please move forward with your tickets."

The soldier handed over his ticket and turned back to Casey.

"Yes?"

"Be safe…" Derek smiled as he was handed back his ticket, and kissed her cheek gently.

"I promise."

She watched silently as he disappeared down the ramp to the plan.

-

Derek sat down at the window seat next to another soldier, Navy though. He turned and smiled at Derek.

"Was that your girlfriend?"

Derek smiled lightly at him and looked out the window.

"No, but she believes in me."

The Naval Soldier nodded, knowing he couldn't see and turned back to his book.

(1)A sea-bag is what military personal use to carry their belongings, it is huge and you could probably fit another person in it.

Betaed by Nightmareish Rain


End file.
